


Perfection

by DayIshEpic



Category: Black Butler, Father x Daughter, Incest - Fandom
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayIshEpic/pseuds/DayIshEpic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Michaelis was born in the arms of her Daddy Sebastian Michaelis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One ~ Daddy's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This story has INCEST (Father x Daughter) If you are in anyway uncomfortable with this, don't read it. This has explicit scenes of sex.

I stood in front of the small mirror in my bedroom and looked over my naked body. I saw errors that daddy would hate, and immediately began researching and bookmarking websites that told how to get rid of it. The only thing I couldn't get rid of was my large breasts. That would cost some serious amount of cash, plus I don't have the time to get surgery and then recover after it. 

As I was going back to the mirror to look at myself for anymore errors, I heard my bedroom door creak open. 

I looked over and saw daddy standing at my door, his eyes wide. I quickly covered myself. I turned away, not wanting him to look at my body. 

"R-Rose..." He muttered, "What are you doing...?"

"I was getting dressed.." I said quietly, grabbing a robe. 

~~

Sebastian's P.O.V

I watched her carefully as she slipped on her robe. I looked over at her laptop, seeing a page on weight loss. 

"Rose? Why are you trying to lose weight?" I quizzed, "Your...skinny enough.."

Rose turned to look at me, "Daddy?"

"Yes, doll?" I asked, sitting down on her little love seat. 

She slowly walked over to me, untying her robe. She opened it and slid it off so that I could see every inch of her nakedness. 

"Look at me like you would any girl. What do you think?" She asked, looking at me. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "I...I think your very beautiful. Your body is perfect and you have every curve you should. Your breasts are lovely and your V is beautiful.."

Her cheeks brightened and I couldn't help but, touch her breasts. I began rubbing her pussy, it almost immediately becoming wet. 

"Daddy.." She moaned, fisting my hair. 

I began sucking on her nipples, rolling my tongue over the sensitive nubs. I slipped two fingers inside her little cunny and began moving them at a fast pace. 

I had to hold Rose up as I worked my fingers inside her perfect little pussy, and sucked on her beautiful breasts. She was trembling violently with pleasure and moaned countless times. She came and my fingers became slick with her release. 

"Baby, are you a virgin?" I asked, looking into her bright blue eyes. 

"Y-yes, daddy..." She said, slowly nodding, "D-does it...hurt to have sex?"

"At first it does, but I'll be very gentle with you." I said, laying her down on her bed, "I want you to feel good baby. You can tell me to stop. You can tell me what you like. And we can do it as many times as you like."

She nodded and watched me as I took off my shirt. Her eyes lit up as she looked at my chest and she reached out to touch it. I leaned down so she could feel, and she did. She ran her dainty little fingers over every bit, making my breathing hitch. 

I held Rose close to my chest, rubbing the soft silky skin of her back, "Your so beautiful, baby girl. God, I love you. I love you so much."

"Daddy..." She whispered, "Something's poking me."

I blushed faintly and looked down realizing my libido has awoke. Just...hearing her call my name, it made me so hard. 

"Well...are you ready to have sex? I won't do it if you don't want." I informed, starting to unbuckle my pants. 

She nodded and watched me as I pulled off my pants and underwear. She looked down at my hardness with wide eyes.

"C-Can...I touch, daddy?" She asked, looking up at me. 

I nodded and took her petite hand into mine. I slowly led it down to my member and let her wrap her little fingers around it. I hissed a bit, loving the warmth of her hand. 

"That feels good, baby..." I murmured. 

She began stroking me, and watched my reactions, "Touch me to daddy, please...I'm still all wet down there..."

The way she was so flushed made me crazy. I stuck three fingers inside her, and worked them in and out to match her strokes. She moaned softly, closing her eyes and basking in the pleasure. 

We both came in sync, my cum splashing onto her tummy and hers wetting my fingers. 

She slowly opened her eyes, looking down at the cum on her belly, "It's sticky..."

"Sorry, baby...I couldn't help myself." I murmured, slowly kissing her.

I kissed each of her perfect round breasts and then pressed the tip of my engorged length at her entrance. 

"Are you ready?" I asked, spreading her legs further. 

"Yes daddy.." She said, keeping her little legs spread for me. 

I smiled and pushed into her wet heat. Nobody but me as ever delved here. She whimpered, and looked down there. I saw a little blood from her stretching around me. She panted heavily her eyes watering. 

"Daddy...it hurts..." She muttered, clenching tightly around me.

"Shh...wait. It'll feel good, my little kitten.." I whispered, nuzzling the back of her neck. 

"Does it feel good for you, daddy?" She asked, "I-I want to make you happy..."

I nodded slowly, "Your amazingly tight, and it's so hot inside of you. I'm a bit worried I'll cum to quick for you, my little girl."

She smiled a bit and held onto me as she began to feel the pleasure of me inside her. She nodded for me to move and I began thrusting into her. She gasped in pleasure, and tilted her head up. 

"Daddy~ It feels...so...so good.." She panted, fisting my hair. 

"Mmh, that's good baby..." I whispered, leaning down and sucking on her breast. 

She moaned and started moving to meet my thrusts, making the pleasure almost unbearable. 

"Come on, daddy...faster...please..I want to feel you deeper inside!" She called, looking up at me with a fiery passion. 

I groaned, and sat up a little, holding her thighs, and thrusted fast into her tight little pussy. She moaned, her arms flying up to grip the pillow beneath her head. 

"Yes! Yes! Right there, daddy!" She screamed, letting out small curses. 

Such dirty words coming out of my innocent little angels mouth. It almost sent me over the edge. 

Suddenly she clamped around me, her legs tightening, "C-cumming...oh fuck..!" 

I felt her warm liquid wet my cock as I buried deep inside her, spilling my seed. She moaned at the feeling of my cum and, then looked up at me. 

"Daddy...you came inside." She informed, her voice laced with a bit of worry. 

I bit my lip and nodded, beginning to massage her thighs, "I know. Don't worry, beautiful, you'll be alright.."

"I want to try something daddy..sit on my belly, but not so you crush me.." She giggled, looking up at me. 

I did as she told, smiling. Then, before I knew it, and before I expected it, she had my hardening shaft between her breasts.

"Oh baby..." I moaned, running my fingers through her hair. 

She pressed her breasts together so they hugged my cock like a blanket and then began to stroke me with those very breasts. As if that wasn't enough, her little pink tongue slowly poked out of her mouth and licked the tip of my cock. I moaned again as she did this repeatedly. 

She pulled her tongue away for a moment, "Come for me, daddy! I want to taste you!" 

She began sucking on the tip and digging her tongue into the slit. I moaned as I came inside the wet cavern of her mouth. She moaned at the taste, swallowing it all in appreciation. A little bit escaped the corner of her mouth and she used her dainty index finger to wipe it up. She then placed that finger over her clit and began to rub my cum onto her. She moaned, spreading her legs.

"I want more, daddy." She urged, making me press my cock against her entrance.

I groaned, "Anything for you, baby."

I quickly thrusted forward and flourished in the sound of her ecstatic scream. I immediately began thrusting deep inside her, hitting her pleasure spot every time. Her voice came out in raspy pleas, "H-harder~! Oh yes fuck me, yes! Daddy! Your cock feels so good!"

I couldn't help but cum from her words. I quickly pulled out, cumming on her belly. She came as well, her liquid gushing out onto the bed. I immediately began rubbing her clit at a fast pace to work all of her cum out. I licked up the liquids and jammed two fingers inside her. I worked it all and her cum started squirting out again.

"AH! Daddy!! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh fuck!" She screamed, thrusting up against my fingers. 

"That's my girl." I murmured, moving my fingers faster. 

She moaned so loud I thought she would disturb the neighbors. Her hips were rolling against my fingers, her precious little blue eyes sparkling with tears of pleasure. She squeezed her breasts in her hands, and I quickly pulled my fingers out, watching her cum squirt out. 

I then entered her again, pounding into her. She screamed out, her little body trembling. I'm surprised she can go this long, she's came so much. I grinned and thrusted, moaning as well.

"Daddy...fuck your so big.." She whispered, moaning loudly.

"And you are tight my dear.." I murmured, holding her close to my body. 

I sat up, setting her on my lap. I took hold of her hips and started helping her bounce on my shaft. She tilted her head up, practically screaming, "Yes!! Yes!! Daddy it's so good!! I can feel you so deep!!"

I grinned and started sucking on her breasts, moaning at the taste. Her skin was so soft and it tasted like honey. I squeezed her breasts, thrusting up against her body. 

"That's it baby, do it for daddy! Cum for daddy! Cum!" I urged, helping her quicken her pace. 

She panted heavily, "Yes!! I'm cumming! Oh fuck yes!! Fuck fuck!!" 

I quickly pulled out, watching her hips jerk as the liquid came out. She moaned rolling her hips into my lap. She quickly reached down and started pumping my member to urge my climax out. 

"I want you to cum all over me, daddy.." She whispered, rubbing my cock against her pussy lips. 

I moaned, gripping her hips and grinding against her, "That's a good girl..."

I eventually came, the white substance on the outside of her pussy and on the start of her V. She moaned and began grinding against me again, "Daddy...I love you...I do, I love you...I want you to make love to me over and over until I can't cum anymore.."

My breath was taken away, my little girl actually loved me. I grinned, "I love you too, Princess. I'll fuck you so good, until the sun comes up I swear."

She moaned urgently, pushing my cock inside her again. She gasped deliciously and began rolling her hips again. 

"Your so tight, Rose, fuck..." I murmured, rubbing her waist. 

"Just for you daddy.." She moaned out, "I was saving it for you..I was waiting for you to love me. You always told me to give my virginity to someone who loves me and I love back. So I did...oh daddy...it feels so good..."

I pulled her close to me, breathing in the scent from her hair, "Yes baby, give it to someone who loves you...I love you. I want to always be inside you..your so tight and warm, yet you take me right in.." 

I thrusted up with her body, watching her breasts jiggle with the movement. I caressed her breasts, kissing each pert pink nipple. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. My first kiss with my beautiful little girl. She kissed back. Her lips were amazingly soft and they felt the way silk feels. She hesitantly pushed her tiny tongue into my mouth, caressing my tongue with her own. I moaned a bit into the kiss. It was a slow sensual kiss, one that you wanted to savor. I pulled away after awhile as her moaning began to seem uncontrollable. I knew she was close. 

"Cum...baby...come on." I urged, thrusting faster. 

"Daddy!!" She screamed as her cum squirted out.

I quickly pulled out cumming on her breasts. I looked down at her, eyes wide, "S-sorry.."

She shook her head in a daze, "I like it, daddy. Because, then I know every bit of you."

She dipped a careful finger down and scooped up some of the cum like frosting, licking it off. She hummed in delight. 

"Do it in my mouth this time daddy. Fuck me and then cum in my mouth.." She suggested, moving her pussy against me. 

"Baby...how you can do it I don't know, but I'm glad you can." I whispered, entering her. 

Her back arched like it was the first time. I began thrusting inside her, moaning with her. 

"I love you! I love you! Daddy, I love you!" She screamed, clinging onto me as I held her. 

"I love you too baby, I do." I said, moaning quietly into her ear. 

I took her hand in mine, "I'm almost there, baby.."

She nodded quickly, "Me too, daddy..I'm gonna cum, oh god..."

She moaned loudly as she reached her pitch of ecstasy. Her cum squirted out around my cock. I quickly pulled out, positioning my member beside her mouth. She opened her mouth, and stroked me till I climaxed. My cum spurt out in heavy loads, dripping onto her tongue. She swallowed it all and then took me into her mouth, sucking me off. I stroked her hair, moaning. She licked up and down and soon I came again, her mouth filled with me. She swallowed again, pulling my spent shaft out of her mouth. 

I looked down at Rose, realizing she was covered in mine and hers cum. I chuckled. 

"Such a dirty little girl, you are. Covered in cum.." I grinned down at her.

She blushed and looked over at her clock, "It's three in the morning. We've been going since midnight."

"Well, my little baby got horny so I had to help, didn't I? Or would you just like a vibrator?" I teased, picking her up. 

She clicked her tongue, "I prefer the real thing."

I chuckled, "We'll have to play with some toys, huh? Your mother will be back at noon today, so..we should get washed up and sleep."

Rose nodded and snuggled into my arms as I walked to her bathroom. Her bathroom was decked out in bejeweled items and was in an array of pink colors. I sat her down so she could stand on her own, and then I walked over to her large bathtub. 

"Bubble, darling?" I asked, running hot water. 

"Yes please." She agreed, looking at herself in the mirror. 

She brushed out her natural beach blonde curls, and blinked her long lashes a few times. She looked at me and sighed, "My boobs are to big. I already need new bras and panties."

I grinned, smacking her bare ass so her ass jiggled, "New panties for your big ass, huh?"

"Daddy...don't tease me.." She murmured, touching her bottom where I smacked. 

I chuckled, "I love your breasts. They're perfect. Size, looks, even your mother isn't like this."

She grinned, watching my lean down and kiss each of her breasts. I slowly began to seductively lick the pink nubs, feeling them harden under my tongue. 

"Daddy...your just gonna fire me up again.." She warned, holding onto me as I picked her up. 

"I'll take that chance, I just can't resist touching you." I whispered, setting her in the bath.

I got in with her, scooping up some bubbles and rubbing them on her breasts. She moaned a little, relaxing into my hard chest. 

"Baby girl, why were you looking up how to get thigh gaps? And to lose weight?" I asked, kissing her cheek. 

I continues to rub her breasts as she drew in a deep breath.

"I thought....there were things wrong with me. Things that you wouldn't like to look at.." She said, her eyes watering. 

I frowned, "Well, I think your perfect. No matter what. Do you hear me? I don't want you dare doing those things, Rose. I love you now isn't that enough?"

She nodded, "It's more than enough."

I smiled, beginning to massage her shoulders. She hummed in delight, looking up at me. 

"You know...what happens if mom finds out?" She murmured, touching one of my hands. 

I sighed, "We...have to be very secretive around her. We're going on a cruise tomorrow morning when she gets back. There are two bedrooms, and if you act like you had a nightmare in the middle of the night, I'll come over to you, and I'll hold you, okay? Even make love to you."

She nodded and looked at the bubbles in the water.


	2. Chapter Two

As we boarded the cruise Rose moved closer to me, trying very hard to be nonchalant. Alice, my wife and Rose's mother, stood beside me, holding my hand. 

"Are you alright, honey?" I asked, looking down at my little beach blonde. 

"Yes." She said quietly, pushing her hair off of her shoulder. 

I watched as every boy looked at her perfect thighs and her rounded breasts and ass. It made me extremely jealous. I pulled Rose close to my side causing her to jump a bit in surprise. The boys continued to look at her, so I quickly took us to our room. We had bought a high class room and there were two different rooms with the walls sound proofed to ensure a peaceful sleep. Also to ensure, I can fuck the hell out of Rose without waking Alice. 

"Baby, let's go out to dinner tonight." Alice suggested, sitting down on the little sofa. 

I bit my lip, looking at Rose as her eyes saddened and she walked off to her bedroom. 

"Sure, that sounds nice." I said, smiling a bit.

I sat next to Alice, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on my shoulders and I couldn't help but run my fingers through her chestnut hair. Where Rose gets her beautiful blonde hair, I don't know. 

~~  
Later that night Alice got dressed in a little black dress from the Tiffany brand and wore a long diamond necklace I bought her when we first got married. 

I walked with Alice to Rose's room to see Rose with her hair up in a sexy messy bun. She wore light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with paint splatters on it, and a red plaid button up shirt that was fully unbuttoned and was to big on her. In her hand she had a palette with paint colors on it. She had a wooden easel set up in front of her, painting something I couldn't see. My eyes widened, she painted? 

Her eyes immediately looked up, and widened. 

"What the hell do you think your doing, Rose Michaelis?! Didn't I tell you, no more of this art bullshit!" Alice snapped, knocking her easel down. 

"I-I'm...sorry.." Rose muttered, looking down. 

"I don't know why you try to make your own money. You know your father and I will buy you anything you want. We can buy you big diamonds! You don't have to pay for them, Rose! Now throw that stuff away, now." Alice yelled, turning back to face me, "Let's go out baby. Rose we'll back later."

~~  
When we arrived home, I got Alice to go to sleep, and then I went to Rose's bedroom. When I found her she was crying her eyes out. 

"Rose honey..." I urged, sitting beside her. 

When I looked over at her, her mascara was running down her cheeks, and her lipgloss was clearly worn out. 

"My poor little girl.." I whispered, bringing her into my arms. 

She held onto me, sniffing. I could feel her little heart hammering between her breasts. I caressed her cheeks. 

"Daddy...?" She whispered, "I want you to make love to me again."

I smiled and laid her on her back. I worked her legs apart and slipped her sweat pants down her legs. 

"Anything for my princess." I said, smiling. 

She smiled back happily, starting to rub her pussy.

"Naughty girl, why aren't you wearing panties?" I asked, my tone a bit seductive. 

"I was thinking about you." She informed. 

I hummed and leaned down, moving her hand away from her little flower. I began licking her entrance, spreading her pussy lips. She moaned as I started strumming her clit with my tongue. After a bit that shiny stream of liquid pushed out of her entrance and her hips jerked upward. She panted, nearly screaming. Her body trembled and I knew what she needed. 

I buckled my pants, practically ripping clothes off. I leaned down, sucking on her breasts. She ran her fingers through my hair. She screamed out as I entered her fully with one thrust. I couldn't wait any longer, I began pounding into her tight little cunt. Her body went up with every thrust. She pulled at her hair, moaning loudly. 

"Fuck!! Faster, go faster! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed. 

I obeyed her with a grin and pounded in faster. Her liquids wetted my member and I quickly pulled out, cumming onto her breasts and stomach. 

She looked at me with a grin, "You had a lot daddy..are you ready to do it more? Take me from behind, mm?"

"Oh baby, you are so sexy." I whispered, flipping her over. 

I laid on top of her a bit, watching her breasts squeeze together from the position. 

"I'm your sexy little kitten, daddy. Make me cum...please daddy, I need more of your delicious cock.." She pleaded. 

I grinned more, spreading her ass cheeks. I pressed the tip of my cock at her pussy, teasing her entrance. She tried getting me to enter her and moaned in frustration when I wouldn't let her. I took her by surprise as I held her hips, and quickly thrusted into her tight warmth. 

"FUCK!" Rose screamed, gripping the bed sheets. 

She threw her head back in ecstasy, screaming my name. Telling me to go faster. I grunted and moaned, thrusting hard and fast into her little pussy. 

"Cum for daddy, baby! Cum!" I called, kissing her passionately. 

I quickly pulled out, cumming on her big ass, as her liquid spurted out everywhere. Her hips jerked and her whole body trembled violently with orgasmic waves. I had to hold her down and even then she was a hot shaking mess. 

"Ah fuck...that feels so fucking good.." She whispered, finally calming down. 

"I can tell...I've never seen you have an orgasm like that, baby." I said, brushing the hair off of her sweaty forehead. 

I smiled down at her, kissing her lips softly. God, she's so beautiful. 

"It's all from you, daddy. I've been touched before, but your the only one I've had actual sex with. It's weird. I can cum when you touch me but, if anyone else touches me, I can't." She said, laughing a bit. 

I smiled at her, "I'm glad that I can pleasure my little girl."


	3. Chapter Three

At seven o'clock exactly, Alice and I waited for Rose to come out of her room. We decided to attend a little ball. Rose walked out of her room wearing a gorgeous gown, that hugged her waist, but flowed at the same time. She had a beautiful diamond necklace on and earrings to match. Her heels clicked a bit as she walked over to us. Compared to her mothers scandalous dress, Rose looked perfectly classy. 

"You look beautiful, Rose." I said, smiling softly. 

I gave her a hug and then took Alice's arm. I led them both onto the deck, and everyone looked at Rose as we walked there. There's nothing you can't love about Rose. Her soft pink lips, and her pearly smile. Her skinny body, and large breasts. Her long pure blonde hair. I shook my head a bit as we arrived at the ball. People chattered and laughed. 

Alice smiled at someone and went off to talk to them. I looked down at Rose who was twiddling her fingers nervously. I reached down to her hand unfurling her fingers from one another. I laced my fingers with hers and led her to the dance floor of the ballroom. 

"I can't dance, daddy.." She murmured, looking up at me. 

"It's okay, just follow my lead. Okay?" I suggested, smiling softly. 

I placed my hand on her waist, letting her put hers on my shoulder. I took her other hand in mine and began to sway with her. She smiled, squeezing my hand lightly. 

Something about the room changed as we danced. Everyone seemed to look at us with adoration. The beautiful girl with the handsome man. I kept her close to me, getting nervous as I saw Alice. She was smiling. She only encouraged me to spend money on Rose. Alice believed our daughter needed to be decked out in jewels and on a mans arm to be beautiful. But, God...she was perfect. 

After awhile the ball began to wind down. Rose had walked off to get something and when she came back she was chewing her lip. 

"Daddy? Can I go take a walk? I'll meet you back at the room, I just want to walk around." She said quietly, smiling up at me. 

"Of course, kitten. Be careful." I said, kissing her cheek softly. "We'll wait up for you."

~~  
Rose's P.O.V

As I took my walk I felt an odd feeling. I felt like I was being followed by someone, so I quickened up my pace. I wanted to go back to the room. I was about to start running but, somebody grabbed me. They covered my mouth and before I knew it some man that wasn't daddy, was inside me. And without my consent. I could feel this mans member ripping me open as he thrusted painfully hard into me so that I bled. He tugged the top of my dress down so that my breasts spilled out. He squeezed my breasts harshly, gripping them. I felt a cold splash inside me and let out a sob. He tore my dress so it was at least at my thighs, ripped my necklace and earrings off of my body and then ran. 

I slowly tried to get to my feet, just wanting daddy. 

~~  
Sebastian's P.O.V

I thrusted inside Alice's skinny body. She moaned, holding onto me. I heard the bedroom door open and heard a gasp. I turned and looked, seeing Rose. Her mascara was running, her dress ripped. She had a large line of blood running down her leg from her inner thigh. I quickly pulled on my pants, running after her and she started running. 

"Rose!" I called, trying to catch up. 

She suddenly fell to her knees, vomiting on the deck. I quickly kneeled beside her, pulling her hair back away from her face. 

"I hate it...I hate this.." She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. 

"Shh...honey, what happened?" I whispered, rocking her in my arms.

"Some guy raped me!" She yelled, looking up at me, "Daddy he came inside of me..."

My eyes widened, and I quickly took her to the room. I brought her into her bathroom, putting her in the shower. I gently stripped her down. I looked at her breasts that had clear hand prints on them. I looked at her vagina, seeing blood from that man being rough. 

"My poor baby..." I whispered, gently cleaning the blood from her vagina. 

"Y-you were...h-having sex w-with her..." She stammered, looking down. 

I felt my heart shatter and remember all she wanted was to be good enough for me. And she was perfect. So fucking perfect. She made me more happy than Alice did. 

"I know. Do you remember how I said we have to never let her find out? That's why I did that...baby. Your special to me, okay?" I urged, kissing each of her large breasts. 

I kissed her belly all the way down to her clit where I tongued and sucked. She moaned softly, gripping my hair. 

Her body trembled in my hold, and I had to caress her bottom to steady her. I stopped sucking, looking up at her. 

"What...if..I get pregnant from him daddy?" She asked, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. 

I sighed, stripping down to get in with her, "Then we'll fix it. My baby is not going to have a baby."

She nodded, and pulled me in with her, nuzzling up to my body. I held her close. She traced her fingers over every dip in my chest, kissing there as well. 

"I love you.." She whispered, nuzzling my shoulder. 

I sighed, smiling softly and rubbing the soft skin of her back, "I love you too, Princess."

~~  
In the morning Rose was quiet and Alice talked and talked about the ball last night and how we were invited to another when we got home. 

"Now, Rose you have to dress in a gown. You are going to wear big jewels so, don't stand near any creeps. Don't talk about your art bullshit. Talk about things a lady should. Like, how much you love the ball." Alice lectured, taking a bite of her fruit salad. 

Rose faked a frown and said in a sarcastic tone, "Or should I fish for compliments?"

Alice took no hint and said, "If you want that, you need to say you'd like to be skinner. And from the dress you'll be wearing I'm sure he'll see how skinny you are and encourage to believe that."

"I don't want anything to do with those...'boys', mom. They're weird. All they want is someone who'll be home to make them food and I'm not like that. Even daddy knows I could burn cereal."

I chuckled a little, knowing she really could. 

"Besides, for all you know I'm already with someone." Rose said, wagging her finger at Alice. 

"Don't you wave your finger at me, Rose Michaelis!! Why can't you be happy with the things we give you?! You get to wear beautiful gowns and big jewels! You can wear Louis Vouiton, Prada, And Micheal Kors!! I bet you those girls at your school can't wear that!" Alice snapped, standing to her feet. 

Rose growled standing as well, "I don't want to depend on someone for everything!! I hope you are ashamed of the women you are! You disgust me!! You depend on some man for everything!! He works his fucking ass off for you to buy your Gucci, and Tiffany!! I don't even know why he stays with you!! Your pathetic!! I'm not going to depend on some man for everything I want! I'm going to work for it!!" 

My eyes widened, never having heard Rose yell like that. She was shaking with pure anger, and Alice was in shock.

"Why can't you be proud of me..? I know I'm not the little prep you wanted, but why can't you appreciate me? Why can't you be proud of the things I succeed at?" Rose asked, her eyes watering. 

"Because, they're not thing for a lady!" Alice snapped, pointing to Rose's bedroom door, "Go to your room!! If I see you come out, you will be in big trouble!!"

Rose ran off to her room and from where I sat, I saw a tiny crystalline tear slip down her cheek. My poor girl...


	4. Chapters 1-7 All In One Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was copying and pasting my chapters here things got confusing and stuff. So I just copied the whole story. And if there is any more chapters I write, then I post them on this as normal.

Perfection

I stood in front of the small mirror in my bedroom and looked over my naked body. I saw errors that daddy would hate, and immediately began researching and bookmarking websites that told how to get rid of it. The only thing I couldn't get rid of was my large breasts. That would cost some serious amount of cash, plus I don't have the time to get surgery and then recover after it. 

As I was going back to the mirror to look at myself for anymore errors, I heard my bedroom door creak open. 

I looked over and saw daddy standing at my door, his eyes wide. I quickly covered myself. I turned away, not wanting him to look at my body. 

"R-Rose..." He muttered, "What are you doing...?"

"I was getting dressed.." I said quietly, grabbing a robe. 

~~

Sebastian's P.O.V

I watched her carefully as she slipped on her robe. I looked over at her laptop, seeing a page on weight loss. 

"Rose? Why are you trying to lose weight?" I quizzed, "Your...skinny enough.."

Rose turned to look at me, "Daddy?"

"Yes, doll?" I asked, sitting down on her little love seat. 

She slowly walked over to me, untying her robe. She opened it and slid it off so that I could see every inch of her nakedness. 

"Look at me like you would any girl. What do you think?" She asked, looking at me. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "I...I think your very beautiful. Your body is perfect and you have every curve you should. Your breasts are lovely and your V is beautiful.."

Her cheeks brightened and I couldn't help but, touch her breasts. I began rubbing her pussy, it almost immediately becoming wet. 

"Daddy.." She moaned, fisting my hair. 

I began sucking on her nipples, rolling my tongue over the sensitive nubs. I slipped two fingers inside her little cunny and began moving them at a fast pace. 

I had to hold Rose up as I worked my fingers inside her perfect little pussy, and sucked on her beautiful breasts. She was trembling violently with pleasure and moaned countless times. She came and my fingers became slick with her release. 

"Baby, are you a virgin?" I asked, looking into her bright blue eyes. 

"Y-yes, daddy..." She said, slowly nodding, "D-does it...hurt to have sex?"

"At first it does, but I'll be very gentle with you." I said, laying her down on her bed, "I want you to feel good baby. You can tell me to stop. You can tell me what you like. And we can do it as many times as you like."

She nodded and watched me as I took off my shirt. Her eyes lit up as she looked at my chest and she reached out to touch it. I leaned down so she could feel, and she did. She ran her dainty little fingers over every bit, making my breathing hitch. 

I held Rose close to my chest, rubbing the soft silky skin of her back, "Your so beautiful, baby girl. God, I love you. I love you so much."

"Daddy..." She whispered, "Something's poking me."

I blushed faintly and looked down realizing my libido has awoke. Just...hearing her call my name, it made me so hard. 

"Well...are you ready to have sex? I won't do it if you don't want." I informed, starting to unbuckle my pants. 

She nodded and watched me as I pulled off my pants and underwear. She looked down at my hardness with wide eyes.

"C-Can...I touch, daddy?" She asked, looking up at me. 

I nodded and took her petite hand into mine. I slowly led it down to my member and let her wrap her little fingers around it. I hissed a bit, loving the warmth of her hand. 

"That feels good, baby..." I murmured. 

She began stroking me, and watched my reactions, "Touch me to daddy, please...I'm still all wet down there..."

The way she was so flushed made me crazy. I stuck three fingers inside her, and worked them in and out to match her strokes. She moaned softly, closing her eyes and basking in the pleasure. 

We both came in sync, my cum splashing onto her tummy and hers wetting my fingers. 

She slowly opened her eyes, looking down at the cum on her belly, "It's sticky..."

"Sorry, baby...I couldn't help myself." I murmured, slowly kissing her.

I kissed each of her perfect round breasts and then pressed the tip of my engorged length at her entrance. 

"Are you ready?" I asked, spreading her legs further. 

"Yes daddy.." She said, keeping her little legs spread for me. 

I smiled and pushed into her wet heat. Nobody but me as ever delved here. She whimpered, and looked down there. I saw a little blood from her stretching around me. She panted heavily her eyes watering. 

"Daddy...it hurts..." She muttered, clenching tightly around me.

"Shh...wait. It'll feel good, my little kitten.." I whispered, nuzzling the back of her neck. 

"Does it feel good for you, daddy?" She asked, "I-I want to make you happy..."

I nodded slowly, "Your amazingly tight, and it's so hot inside of you. I'm a bit worried I'll cum to quick for you, my little girl."

She smiled a bit and held onto me as she began to feel the pleasure of me inside her. She nodded for me to move and I began thrusting into her. She gasped in pleasure, and tilted her head up. 

"Daddy~ It feels...so...so good.." She panted, fisting my hair. 

"Mmh, that's good baby..." I whispered, leaning down and sucking on her breast. 

She moaned and started moving to meet my thrusts, making the pleasure almost unbearable. 

"Come on, daddy...faster...please..I want to feel you deeper inside!" She called, looking up at me with a fiery passion. 

I groaned, and sat up a little, holding her thighs, and thrusted fast into her tight little pussy. She moaned, her arms flying up to grip the pillow beneath her head. 

"Yes! Yes! Right there, daddy!" She screamed, letting out small curses. 

Such dirty words coming out of my innocent little angels mouth. It almost sent me over the edge. 

Suddenly she clamped around me, her legs tightening, "C-cumming...oh fuck..!" 

I felt her warm liquid wet my cock as I buried deep inside her, spilling my seed. She moaned at the feeling of my cum and, then looked up at me. 

"Daddy...you came inside." She informed, her voice laced with a bit of worry. 

I bit my lip and nodded, beginning to massage her thighs, "I know. Don't worry, beautiful, you'll be alright.."

"I want to try something daddy..sit on my belly, but not so you crush me.." She giggled, looking up at me. 

I did as she told, smiling. Then, before I knew it, and before I expected it, she had my hardening shaft between her breasts.

"Oh baby..." I moaned, running my fingers through her hair. 

She pressed her breasts together so they hugged my cock like a blanket and then began to stroke me with those very breasts. As if that wasn't enough, her little pink tongue slowly poked out of her mouth and licked the tip of my cock. I moaned again as she did this repeatedly. 

She pulled her tongue away for a moment, "Come for me, daddy! I want to taste you!" 

She began sucking on the tip and digging her tongue into the slit. I moaned as I came inside the wet cavern of her mouth. She moaned at the taste, swallowing it all in appreciation. A little bit escaped the corner of her mouth and she used her dainty index finger to wipe it up. She then placed that finger over her clit and began to rub my cum onto her. She moaned, spreading her legs.

"I want more, daddy." She urged, making me press my cock against her entrance.

I groaned, "Anything for you, baby."

I quickly thrusted forward and flourished in the sound of her ecstatic scream. I immediately began thrusting deep inside her, hitting her pleasure spot every time. Her voice came out in raspy pleas, "H-harder~! Oh yes fuck me, yes! Daddy! Your cock feels so good!"

I couldn't help but cum from her words. I quickly pulled out, cumming on her belly. She came as well, her liquid gushing out onto the bed. I immediately began rubbing her clit at a fast pace to work all of her cum out. I licked up the liquids and jammed two fingers inside her. I worked it all and her cum started squirting out again.

"AH! Daddy!! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh fuck!" She screamed, thrusting up against my fingers. 

"That's my girl." I murmured, moving my fingers faster. 

She moaned so loud I thought she would disturb the neighbors. Her hips were rolling against my fingers, her precious little blue eyes sparkling with tears of pleasure. She squeezed her breasts in her hands, and I quickly pulled my fingers out, watching her cum squirt out. 

I then entered her again, pounding into her. She screamed out, her little body trembling. I'm surprised she can go this long, she's came so much. I grinned and thrusted, moaning as well.

"Daddy...fuck your so big.." She whispered, moaning loudly.

"And you are tight my dear.." I murmured, holding her close to my body. 

I sat up, setting her on my lap. I took hold of her hips and started helping her bounce on my shaft. She tilted her head up, practically screaming, "Yes!! Yes!! Daddy it's so good!! I can feel you so deep!!"

I grinned and started sucking on her breasts, moaning at the taste. Her skin was so soft and it tasted like honey. I squeezed her breasts, thrusting up against her body. 

"That's it baby, do it for daddy! Cum for daddy! Cum!" I urged, helping her quicken her pace. 

She panted heavily, "Yes!! I'm cumming! Oh fuck yes!! Fuck fuck!!" 

I quickly pulled out, watching her hips jerk as the liquid came out. She moaned rolling her hips into my lap. She quickly reached down and started pumping my member to urge my climax out. 

"I want you to cum all over me, daddy.." She whispered, rubbing my cock against her pussy lips. 

I moaned, gripping her hips and grinding against her, "That's a good girl..."

I eventually came, the white substance on the outside of her pussy and on the start of her V. She moaned and began grinding against me again, "Daddy...I love you...I do, I love you...I want you to make love to me over and over until I can't cum anymore.."

My breath was taken away, my little girl actually loved me. I grinned, "I love you too, Princess. I'll fuck you so good, until the sun comes up I swear."

She moaned urgently, pushing my cock inside her again. She gasped deliciously and began rolling her hips again. 

"Your so tight, Rose, fuck..." I murmured, rubbing her waist. 

"Just for you daddy.." She moaned out, "I was saving it for you..I was waiting for you to love me. You always told me to give my virginity to someone who loves me and I love back. So I did...oh daddy...it feels so good..."

I pulled her close to me, breathing in the scent from her hair, "Yes baby, give it to someone who loves you...I love you. I want to always be inside you..your so tight and warm, yet you take me right in.." 

I thrusted up with her body, watching her breasts jiggle with the movement. I caressed her breasts, kissing each pert pink nipple. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. My first kiss with my beautiful little girl. She kissed back. Her lips were amazingly soft and they felt the way silk feels. She hesitantly pushed her tiny tongue into my mouth, caressing my tongue with her own. I moaned a bit into the kiss. It was a slow sensual kiss, one that you wanted to savor. I pulled away after awhile as her moaning began to seem uncontrollable. I knew she was close. 

"Cum...baby...come on." I urged, thrusting faster. 

"Daddy!!" She screamed as her cum squirted out.

I quickly pulled out cumming on her breasts. I looked down at her, eyes wide, "S-sorry.."

She shook her head in a daze, "I like it, daddy. Because, then I know every bit of you."

She dipped a careful finger down and scooped up some of the cum like frosting, licking it off. She hummed in delight. 

"Do it in my mouth this time daddy. Fuck me and then cum in my mouth.." She suggested, moving her pussy against me. 

"Baby...how you can do it I don't know, but I'm glad you can." I whispered, entering her. 

Her back arched like it was the first time. I began thrusting inside her, moaning with her. 

"I love you! I love you! Daddy, I love you!" She screamed, clinging onto me as I held her. 

"I love you too baby, I do." I said, moaning quietly into her ear. 

I took her hand in mine, "I'm almost there, baby.."

She nodded quickly, "Me too, daddy..I'm gonna cum, oh god..."

She moaned loudly as she reached her pitch of ecstasy. Her cum squirted out around my cock. I quickly pulled out, positioning my member beside her mouth. She opened her mouth, and stroked me till I climaxed. My cum spurt out in heavy loads, dripping onto her tongue. She swallowed it all and then took me into her mouth, sucking me off. I stroked her hair, moaning. She licked up and down and soon I came again, her mouth filled with me. She swallowed again, pulling my spent shaft out of her mouth. 

I looked down at Rose, realizing she was covered in mine and hers cum. I chuckled. 

"Such a dirty little girl, you are. Covered in cum.." I grinned down at her.

She blushed and looked over at her clock, "It's three in the morning. We've been going since midnight."

"Well, my little baby got horny so I had to help, didn't I? Or would you just like a vibrator?" I teased, picking her up. 

She clicked her tongue, "I prefer the real thing."

I chuckled, "We'll have to play with some toys, huh? Your mother will be back at noon today, so..we should get washed up and sleep."

Rose nodded and snuggled into my arms as I walked to her bathroom. Her bathroom was decked out in bejeweled items and was in an array of pink colors. I sat her down so she could stand on her own, and then I walked over to her large bathtub. 

"Bubble, darling?" I asked, running hot water. 

"Yes please." She agreed, looking at herself in the mirror. 

She brushed out her natural beach blonde curls, and blinked her long lashes a few times. She looked at me and sighed, "My boobs are to big. I already need new bras and panties."

I grinned, smacking her bare ass so her ass jiggled, "New panties for your big ass, huh?"

"Daddy...don't tease me.." She murmured, touching her bottom where I smacked. 

I chuckled, "I love your breasts. They're perfect. Size, looks, even your mother isn't like this."

She grinned, watching my lean down and kiss each of her breasts. I slowly began to seductively lick the pink nubs, feeling them harden under my tongue. 

"Daddy...your just gonna fire me up again.." She warned, holding onto me as I picked her up. 

"I'll take that chance, I just can't resist touching you." I whispered, setting her in the bath.

I got in with her, scooping up some bubbles and rubbing them on her breasts. She moaned a little, relaxing into my hard chest. 

"Baby girl, why were you looking up how to get thigh gaps? And to lose weight?" I asked, kissing her cheek. 

I continues to rub her breasts as she drew in a deep breath.

"I thought....there were things wrong with me. Things that you wouldn't like to look at.." She said, her eyes watering. 

I frowned, "Well, I think your perfect. No matter what. Do you hear me? I don't want you dare doing those things, Rose. I love you now isn't that enough?"

She nodded, "It's more than enough."

I smiled, beginning to massage her shoulders. She hummed in delight, looking up at me. 

"You know...what happens if mom finds out?" She murmured, touching one of my hands. 

I sighed, "We...have to be very secretive around her. We're going on a cruise tomorrow morning when she gets back. There are two bedrooms, and if you act like you had a nightmare in the middle of the night, I'll come over to you, and I'll hold you, okay? Even make love to you."

She nodded and looked at the bubbles in the water. 

~ End Of Chapter One~

~£~

~Chapter Two~

As we boarded the cruise Rose moved closer to me, trying very hard to be nonchalant. Alice, my wife and Rose's mother, stood beside me, holding my hand. 

"Are you alright, honey?" I asked, looking down at my little beach blonde. 

"Yes." She said quietly, pushing her hair off of her shoulder. 

I watched as every boy looked at her perfect thighs and her rounded breasts and ass. It made me extremely jealous. I pulled Rose close to my side causing her to jump a bit in surprise. The boys continued to look at her, so I quickly took us to our room. We had bought a high class room and there were two different rooms with the walls sound proofed to ensure a peaceful sleep. Also to ensure, I can fuck the hell out of Rose without waking Alice. 

"Baby, let's go out to dinner tonight." Alice suggested, sitting down on the little sofa. 

I bit my lip, looking at Rose as her eyes saddened and she walked off to her bedroom. 

"Sure, that sounds nice." I said, smiling a bit.

I sat next to Alice, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on my shoulders and I couldn't help but run my fingers through her chestnut hair. Where Rose gets her beautiful blonde hair, I don't know. 

~~  
Later that night Alice got dressed in a little black dress from the Tiffany brand and wore a long diamond necklace I bought her when we first got married. 

I walked with Alice to Rose's room to see Rose with her hair up in a sexy messy bun. She wore light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with paint splatters on it, and a red plaid button up shirt that was fully unbuttoned and was to big on her. In her hand she had a palette with paint colors on it. She had a wooden easel set up in front of her, painting something I couldn't see. My eyes widened, she painted? 

Her eyes immediately looked up, and widened. 

"What the hell do you think your doing, Rose Michaelis?! Didn't I tell you, no more of this art bullshit!" Alice snapped, knocking her easel down. 

"I-I'm...sorry.." Rose muttered, looking down. 

"I don't know why you try to make your own money. You know your father and I will buy you anything you want. We can buy you big diamonds! You don't have to pay for them, Rose! Now throw that stuff away, now." Alice yelled, turning back to face me, "Let's go out baby. Rose we'll back later."

~~  
When we arrived home, I got Alice to go to sleep, and then I went to Rose's bedroom. When I found her she was crying her eyes out. 

"Rose honey..." I urged, sitting beside her. 

When I looked over at her, her mascara was running down her cheeks, and her lipgloss was clearly worn out. 

"My poor little girl.." I whispered, bringing her into my arms. 

She held onto me, sniffing. I could feel her little heart hammering between her breasts. I caressed her cheeks. 

"Daddy...?" She whispered, "I want you to make love to me again."

I smiled and laid her on her back. I worked her legs apart and slipped her sweat pants down her legs. 

"Anything for my princess." I said, smiling. 

She smiled back happily, starting to rub her pussy.

"Naughty girl, why aren't you wearing panties?" I asked, my tone a bit seductive. 

"I was thinking about you." She informed. 

I hummed and leaned down, moving her hand away from her little flower. I began licking her entrance, spreading her pussy lips. She moaned as I started strumming her clit with my tongue. After a bit that shiny stream of liquid pushed out of her entrance and her hips jerked upward. She panted, nearly screaming. Her body trembled and I knew what she needed. 

I buckled my pants, practically ripping clothes off. I leaned down, sucking on her breasts. She ran her fingers through my hair. She screamed out as I entered her fully with one thrust. I couldn't wait any longer, I began pounding into her tight little cunt. Her body went up with every thrust. She pulled at her hair, moaning loudly. 

"Fuck!! Faster, go faster! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed. 

I obeyed her with a grin and pounded in faster. Her liquids wetted my member and I quickly pulled out, cumming onto her breasts and stomach. 

She looked at me with a grin, "You had a lot daddy..are you ready to do it more? Take me from behind, mm?"

"Oh baby, you are so sexy." I whispered, flipping her over. 

I laid on top of her a bit, watching her breasts squeeze together from the position. 

"I'm your sexy little kitten, daddy. Make me cum...please daddy, I need more of your delicious cock.." She pleaded. 

I grinned more, spreading her ass cheeks. I pressed the tip of my cock at her pussy, teasing her entrance. She tried getting me to enter her and moaned in frustration when I wouldn't let her. I took her by surprise as I held her hips, and quickly thrusted into her tight warmth. 

"FUCK!" Rose screamed, gripping the bed sheets. 

She threw her head back in ecstasy, screaming my name. Telling me to go faster. I grunted and moaned, thrusting hard and fast into her little pussy. 

"Cum for daddy, baby! Cum!" I called, kissing her passionately. 

I quickly pulled out, cumming on her big ass, as her liquid spurted out everywhere. Her hips jerked and her whole body trembled violently with orgasmic waves. I had to hold her down and even then she was a hot shaking mess. 

"Ah fuck...that feels so fucking good.." She whispered, finally calming down. 

"I can tell...I've never seen you have an orgasm like that, baby." I said, brushing the hair off of her sweaty forehead. 

I smiled down at her, kissing her lips softly. God, she's so beautiful. 

"It's all from you, daddy. I've been touched before, but your the only one I've had actual sex with. It's weird. I can cum when you touch me but, if anyone else touches me, I can't." She said, laughing a bit. 

I smiled at her, "I'm glad that I can pleasure my little girl."

~End Of Chapter Two~

~Chapter Three~

~€~

 

At seven o'clock exactly, Alice and I waited for Rose to come out of her room. We decided to attend a little ball. Rose walked out of her room wearing a gorgeous gown, that hugged her waist, but flowed at the same time. She had a beautiful diamond necklace on and earrings to match. Her heels clicked a bit as she walked over to us. Compared to her mothers scandalous dress, Rose looked perfectly classy. 

"You look beautiful, Rose." I said, smiling softly. 

I gave her a hug and then took Alice's arm. I led them both onto the deck, and everyone looked at Rose as we walked there. There's nothing you can't love about Rose. Her soft pink lips, and her pearly smile. Her skinny body, and large breasts. Her long pure blonde hair. I shook my head a bit as we arrived at the ball. People chattered and laughed. 

Alice smiled at someone and went off to talk to them. I looked down at Rose who was twiddling her fingers nervously. I reached down to her hand unfurling her fingers from one another. I laced my fingers with hers and led her to the dance floor of the ballroom. 

"I can't dance, daddy.." She murmured, looking up at me. 

"It's okay, just follow my lead. Okay?" I suggested, smiling softly. 

I placed my hand on her waist, letting her put hers on my shoulder. I took her other hand in mine and began to sway with her. She smiled, squeezing my hand lightly. 

Something about the room changed as we danced. Everyone seemed to look at us with adoration. The beautiful girl with the handsome man. I kept her close to me, getting nervous as I saw Alice. She was smiling. She only encouraged me to spend money on Rose. Alice believed our daughter needed to be decked out in jewels and on a mans arm to be beautiful. But, God...she was perfect. 

After awhile the ball began to wind down. Rose had walked off to get something and when she came back she was chewing her lip. 

"Daddy? Can I go take a walk? I'll meet you back at the room, I just want to walk around." She said quietly, smiling up at me. 

"Of course, kitten. Be careful." I said, kissing her cheek softly. "We'll wait up for you."

~~  
Rose's P.O.V

As I took my walk I felt an odd feeling. I felt like I was being followed by someone, so I quickened up my pace. I wanted to go back to the room. I was about to start running but, somebody grabbed me. They covered my mouth and before I knew it some man that wasn't daddy, was inside me. And without my consent. I could feel this mans member ripping me open as he thrusted painfully hard into me so that I bled. He tugged the top of my dress down so that my breasts spilled out. He squeezed my breasts harshly, gripping them. I felt a cold splash inside me and let out a sob. He tore my dress so it was at least at my thighs, ripped my necklace and earrings off of my body and then ran. 

I slowly tried to get to my feet, just wanting daddy. 

~~  
Sebastian's P.O.V

I thrusted inside Alice's skinny body. She moaned, holding onto me. I heard the bedroom door open and heard a gasp. I turned and looked, seeing Rose. Her mascara was running, her dress ripped. She had a large line of blood running down her leg from her inner thigh. I quickly pulled on my pants, running after her and she started running. 

"Rose!" I called, trying to catch up. 

She suddenly fell to her knees, vomiting on the deck. I quickly kneeled beside her, pulling her hair back away from her face. 

"I hate it...I hate this.." She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. 

"Shh...honey, what happened?" I whispered, rocking her in my arms.

"Some guy raped me!" She yelled, looking up at me, "Daddy he came inside of me..."

My eyes widened, and I quickly took her to the room. I brought her into her bathroom, putting her in the shower. I gently stripped her down. I looked at her breasts that had clear hand prints on them. I looked at her vagina, seeing blood from that man being rough. 

"My poor baby..." I whispered, gently cleaning the blood from her vagina. 

"Y-you were...h-having sex w-with her..." She stammered, looking down. 

I felt my heart shatter and remember all she wanted was to be good enough for me. And she was perfect. So fucking perfect. She made me more happy than Alice did. 

"I know. Do you remember how I said we have to never let her find out? That's why I did that...baby. Your special to me, okay?" I urged, kissing each of her large breasts. 

I kissed her belly all the way down to her clit where I tongued and sucked. She moaned softly, gripping my hair. 

Her body trembled in my hold, and I had to caress her bottom to steady her. I stopped sucking, looking up at her. 

"What...if..I get pregnant from him daddy?" She asked, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. 

I sighed, stripping down to get in with her, "Then we'll fix it. My baby is not going to have a baby."

She nodded, and pulled me in with her, nuzzling up to my body. I held her close. She traced her fingers over every dip in my chest, kissing there as well. 

"I love you.." She whispered, nuzzling my shoulder. 

I sighed, smiling softly and rubbing the soft skin of her back, "I love you too, Princess."

~~  
In the morning Rose was quiet and Alice talked and talked about the ball last night and how we were invited to another when we got home. 

"Now, Rose you have to dress in a gown. You are going to wear big jewels so, don't stand near any creeps. Don't talk about your art bullshit. Talk about things a lady should. Like, how much you love the ball." Alice lectured, taking a bite of her fruit salad. 

Rose faked a frown and said in a sarcastic tone, "Or should I fish for compliments?"

Alice took no hint and said, "If you want that, you need to say you'd like to be skinner. And from the dress you'll be wearing I'm sure he'll see how skinny you are and encourage to believe that."

"I don't want anything to do with those...'boys', mom. They're weird. All they want is someone who'll be home to make them food and I'm not like that. Even daddy knows I could burn cereal."

I chuckled a little, knowing she really could. 

"Besides, for all you know I'm already with someone." Rose said, wagging her finger at Alice. 

"Don't you wave your finger at me, Rose Michaelis!! Why can't you be happy with the things we give you?! You get to wear beautiful gowns and big jewels! You can wear Louis Vouiton, Prada, And Micheal Kors!! I bet you those girls at your school can't wear that!" Alice snapped, standing to her feet. 

Rose growled standing as well, "I don't want to depend on someone for everything!! I hope you are ashamed of the women you are! You disgust me!! You depend on some man for everything!! He works his fucking ass off for you to buy your Gucci, and Tiffany!! I don't even know why he stays with you!! Your pathetic!! I'm not going to depend on some man for everything I want! I'm going to work for it!!" 

My eyes widened, never having heard Rose yell like that. She was shaking with pure anger, and Alice was in shock.

"Why can't you be proud of me..? I know I'm not the little prep you wanted, but why can't you appreciate me? Why can't you be proud of the things I succeed at?" Rose asked, her eyes watering. 

"Because, they're not thing for a lady!" Alice snapped, pointing to Rose's bedroom door, "Go to your room!! If I see you come out, you will be in big trouble!!"

Rose ran off to her room and from where I sat, I saw a tiny crystalline tear slip down her cheek. My poor girl...

~Chapter Three~

 

Once we arrived home, Alice dressed Rose in a beautiful gown and put her in the finest jewelry and make up. 

Rose slowly came out to see us. She looked stunning. But, I could t stand the thought of another man touching my beautiful little girl. My beautiful little lover...

I wish I could keep her all to myself. I want to be the one who puts a ring on her finger. I want to be the one who makes love to her everyday, and can sate her desires perfectly. And I can, because she begs me to. 

I took her hand smiling, even though I saw her misery in her eyes. 

When we walked into the ballroom, everyone looked at Rose. She was like a little star. She had tiny little tear drop diamond, stringed from ear lobe and a beautiful diamond necklace. She wore a dress that looked classy and elegant even though it hugged her waist and bosom tight. As everyone began to chatter and go back to normal, a young boy about Rose's age, walked up. 

"Oh! Look who it is darling! It's that young man I was telling you about!" Alice raved, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. 

Rose looked indifferent and nodded slightly. Alice sighed and stuck out her hand, "I'm Alice Michaelis, Roses mother."

She flashed her signature smile and I stuck my own hand out, "And I'm her father, Sebastian Michaelis." 

"Hello, both of you. My name is Arian Salazar." He said, looking at Rose, "And you are?"

"Rose." She said quietly but stiffly, shaking the hand he extended. 

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't dance with strangers."

I had to stifle a laugh, and put my arm around Alice's waist to remind myself to not look at Rose lovingly. Rose glances at me and I smiled softly. She couldn't help but smile back. 

~~  
When we got home I finally had my little girl all to myself. At midnight Alice went to bed after bathing and Rose was still awake. As I walked in, she was still in her gown. She had let her hair down and it puffed a bit in a sexy way. 

"I've been waiting for you daddy. You kept me waiting.." She purred, leaning back a bit on the palms of her hand. 

I already felt my pants tightening at the sound of her voice. I groaned, walking over to her. 

"Why are you so sexy?" I whispered, lifting her dress so I could reach her pussy. 

I tugged down her lace panties and tongues her clit and entrance. Her hand immediately gripped my hair and pushed so I could get my tongue in her. I shoved my tongue inside her and listened to her soft, beautiful moans. I rand my hands up her thighs, enjoying the feel of her soft skin on my hands. Her legs began to tremble as she reached her orgasm.

"Oh~! Fuck!" She moaned out, her cum squirting into my mouth.

I swallowed it, and kissed her entrance in appreciation. I pulled her dress all the way off and looked down at her glorious nakedness. Rose got onto her knees, and unbuttoned my white dress shirt. She the. Began working on my pants, nuzzling my hand a bit as I ran my fingers through her hair. She pulled my hard long shaft out and took a small lick at the tip, watching me shudder. 

"Mm..daddy your cock is so good." She whispered, taking it all in her mouth.

She began to suck and I couldn't help but buck my hips. I didn't want to gag her, but her mouth was just superb. I reached behind her, fingering her little cunny. My cock muffled her moan, as she began to suck harder. I jammed my fingers inside her and began thrusting them into her. All her moans were muffled and I moaned as well. I pulled out of her mouth, still fingering her. I stroked my cock, looking down at her wishing mouth. My cum squirted out and she gladly accepted it onto her tongue. She quickly took my member in her mouth again and began milking the rest of he cum out. 

Her cum squirted out of entrance and she began bucking her hips wildly and practically screamed. I loved watching her cum, it was the sexiest thing. She was just driven insane with pleasure. And that's when she never wanted to stop. I didn't mind, I loved being inside her. 

She leaned back and spread her legs wide open for me, "Daddy...please...fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast. Please!"

I pushed the tip of my shaft at her entrance and pushed inside her. Her back arches up, and she moaned. 

"Yes! Yes!" She moaned, moving against me. 

I groaned, "Baby...God your so fucking tight." 

I began thrusting inside her, and that's when her loud, delicious, gasps and moans spilled out. 

"Harder!! Yes! Oh god daddy, your so fucking good! Make me cum..!" She screamed, gripping her breasts. 

I held her thighs, thrusting hard into her pleasure spot. I wanted her to cum! I wanted her to scream my name. I moved her hands away from her breasts, leaning down and sucking on them. I swirled my tongue around her nipple, and thrusted faster. 

"Ah!! I'm cunning!! Oh fuck yes!!" She moaned loudly, her hips bucking. 

I quickly pulled out, cumming onto her belly as her cum squirted out of her tightness. Her body shook violently and I held her wrists down as moan after moan flew out. More cum squirted out and it shocked me to see she was cumming just from being touched so simply. I didn't know her little cunt could take so much. 

"Damn baby. Cum more for daddy, Hm?" I whispered, grinding my hips against hers, "Yeah? You gonna cum all over daddy?"

"Yes..." She whispered urgently, "I'm gonna cum on daddy...I want to cum for daddy.."

I reached down, spreading her little flower petals and thrusted two fingers inside her. I crooked them and she came almost immediately, "That's it, baby! Cum for daddy!"

She rocked her hips against my hand as her pleasure dripped down my palm and down my wrist. She gasped and moaned, her mouth wide open. 

"Oh daddy!!" She screamed, moving against me faster. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and reached down rubbing her clit. Her cum gushed out as I pulled my fingers away, and she was practically squirming in pleasure. 

I grinned, beginning to kiss her. I kissed her slow and sensually, loving the taste of her mouth. I touched her breasts, squeezing them in my hands. She moaned a little into the kiss, tangling her fingers in my hair. I sat up, pulling her sexy little body into my lap. She wrapping her arms around my neck and continued to kiss back with a fiery passion. 

I pulled away after a bit, kissing down her neck, and nuzzling her soft spot, "Your so sexy..I'll never find anyone as amazing as you. I want to be the one to make love to you everyday...I want to put that ring on your finger. I want to be the only one who can make you cum just by kissing.." 

"Daddy...I want that...I want you. I want you so bad it's driving me insane. Everyday..I want you inside me, making love to me like no other man can..." She whispered back

"I love you.." I whispered, looking into her blue eyes. 

"I love you too.." She whispered back, kissing me again. 

I'll never know what to do without her. 

~~  
~Chapter Four~

~Rose Michaelis' P.O.V~

It was a Saturday and I had the day all to myself. Daddy was at work and mother was out shopping in Cabo. 

I laid back on my silky bedsheets, and positioned my legs apart. I started rubbing my clit and shivered. This is the problem..I can't make myself cum, even though I try so hard to. Only daddy could make me cum and it made me a little sad. I strummed my clit faster, my legs tangling in the blankets. Come on! I needed release. Daddy wasn't home so I couldn't beg him to fuck me. 

~~  
SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V (small)

I chuckled leading Claude into the house for our business meeting, "Rose is a sweetheart, you'll love her."

"You speak highly of her, so I imagine." Claude said, chuckling lightly. 

I smiled and led him upstairs, and down the hall that Rose's room was in. I wrapped my hand around the door knob and twisted and what I saw made my eyes widen and my pants tighten a bit. 

~~  
Rose's P.O.V

I gasped a bit, quickly covering up when seeing daddy. I looked at him with wide eyes, "S-sorry...I..."

I became even more embarrassed when seeing daddy's friend. He had golden eyes, pale skin, and inky hair similar to daddy's. 

"You were right, Sebastian, I do like her. She's quite charming." Daddy's friend said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Hey! Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" I snapped angrily, "Don't you make comments on me!"

Daddy quickly walked over to me, leaning down and pecking my forehead, "I'm going to pretend I didn't catch you--"

Daddy's friend butted in, "Or...you could let me fix her little problem."

"I don't let anyone touch me. Besides, I don't even know who you are!" I snapped again, keeping the blanket over my body. 

"My name is Claude Faustus." He replied, walking over to us.

Daddy suddenly grinned, "Come on, darling, aren't you so sick of just your ole daddy touching you?"

"No, I actually prefer it." I informed quietly, looking down. 

"It could be very fun darling. And it seems you need some attention anyway." He whispered, latching his lips on my neck and targeting my sweet spot. 

I made a noise, and gripped his shirt. I let him pull the blanket down so that my breasts were exposed. 

"Now, be a good girl and let Claude touch you to, okay?" He whispered, breathing against my neck. 

He cupped my breasts and massaged them. I couldn't help it, I breathed out a desperate consent. Claude grinned and walked over, climbing onto the bed with us. I felt his fingers running through my blonde locks and shivered. Daddy laid me back so my head was on Claude's lap. Daddy parted my legs and began running his fingers on my wet little cunny. I moaned in pleasure as I felt Claude's large hands cup my breasts. He tweaked each of my nipples, and leaned down to suck on them. I moaned, feeling daddy press his cock at my entrance. I gasped in pleasure as I felt every inch sink inside me. Before I could think, Claude has his own cock out of his pants. It was big, much like daddy's. But, I loved daddy's more. 

"Suck little one.." He commanded, petting my hair. 

I hesitantly let his cock inside my mouth. I muffled a moan when feeling daddy thrust inside me. I began sucking urgently, trying not to cum. 

So many hands touching me and each left a trail of pure fire on my skin. I made a noise of shock as Claude released his cum in my mouth. I swallowed slowly, taking his spent shaft out of my mouth. I looked at daddy and he grinned hoisting my legs further up, and getting on me so that my breasts touching his chest. He held me close to him and nipped my neck. I wondered if Claude were jealous of our intimacy, and held onto daddy tighter as I felt my climax rush like a wave. My legs trembled and tightened and my back arched. I climaxed, moaning loudly. He quickly pulled out cumming onto the outside of my pussy. 

Claude sighed after daddy and I calmed down, "As much fun as your darling little girl is, I must be getting home to my own wife." 

Daddy sighed as well, pulling his pants back up, "I suppose that's a wise choice, Claude. Your lucky I shared her at all...I'm very possessive over her."

"I understand." Claude said, leaving immediately. 

Daddy looked down at me and grinned, "He was jealous of our closeness."

"Well, daddy, I'm sure he was. But, your little girl is still hungry for more." I teased, sitting up a little my legs still open. 

"My feisty little girl.." He teased back, stripping down fully and climbing back ontop of me. 

We were in a more intimate position than ever. He held me close and I held onto him, my legs wrapped around his slender waist. My breasts were pressed against his hard chest, and his face was buried in the nook of my neck, nipping and sucking on it. He entered me slowly and my legs trembled immediately.

"Daddy..." I called quietly, gripping his back. 

He began thrusting at a slow tedious pace, and I felt as if my hear would stop, and for a moment I was scared it would. The pleasure was overwhelming. I've never felt anything like this. It was even better than our quick rushed sex sessions. 

"Moan for me, Rose..." Daddy whispered, kissing my lips, "Moan for me..loud..quiet. Let me hear you.."

He positioned himself so my lips were by his ear and he could hear every breathless moan my mouth expelled. He groaned, rocking his hips against mine. I could feel every inch of his delicious member sliding in and out of me, and I couldn't get enough. This feeling drove me insane. 

"Cum inside of me...please daddy...please..." I begged, holding onto him tighter. 

Daddy pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes, "What if you get pregnant?"

"I won't...please daddy..." I kissed him passionately, moaning into the kiss.

I wanted it so bad. I know the risk, but we're already do intimate. I want to be closer, by taking what's his into me. I screamed out as I felt my orgasm reach its pitch and his liquid splash inside of me. I tilted my head up and tried to catch my breath. 

Daddy's nimble fingers ran through my hair, pushing it away from my eyes. 

"Your so beautiful, Rose. Your stunning...I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you.." He whispered, kissing me softly.

I made a small noise, "I love you..."

~~

~Chapter Five~

When I awoke in the morning, daddy was beside me for the first time. I smiled and snuggles close to his hard chest.

"Honey, I have to go to work.." Daddy said, sighing softly. 

I suddenly perked up, jumping off the bed, not even caring that my breasts jiggled noticeably. 

"You should let me come with you, daddy! I need community service credit for school anyways!" I informed, smiling brightly. 

I think the main reason I wanted to go was because, I loved seeing daddy in a suit and tie. It was so sexy. 

Daddy laughed, "Yes, but please cage your beasts before we go."

I blushed brightly, covering my breasts. Daddy walked over to me, unfolding my arms from my breasts. He leaned down kissing them and then looked me in the eyes, "Don't be embarrassed. They're beautiful."

I smiled a bit at him, my happiness just sparking up. He was so sweet. I turned, slipping on a pair of lace undies and a bra. 

"Dress classy, baby. It's sexy when you do, plus we're in a place of business." Daddy said, kissing my cheek. 

"I will, daddy." I said, putting on the classiest and most casual outfit I have. 

Daddy looked at me proudly and helped me pull my hair into a bum and do a braid to hold the base together. He dresses himself in a black suit and put on a lovely red tie that accentuated his eyes. 

I put on my foundation, light pink eyeshadow, mascara, winged eyeliner, light blush, and lip gloss. I looked at daddy, walking over to him. 

"Do I look alright?" I asked, looking up at him. 

"You look beautiful, darling. The workers will love you." Daddy said, looking down at me with a soft smile, "Grab your MacBook. I'll have you type up some of my things."

I nodded, grabbing my phone and my MacBook. I walked back over to him, slipping my phone into my clutch. I walked downstairs with him to see my mother at the dining table. She had her chestnut brown hair thrown up into a bun, and wore her silky purple robe to cover her pajamas. She looked up at us and raised a brow.

"Where are you two headed?" Mother asked, slowly standing, and clutching her coffee mug. 

Daddy smiled at her, "Rose is coming with me to work. She needs some community service credits. Plus, she wanted to learn some business things." 

"I hope not to sell her hideous paintings." Mother scowled back, "Fille stupide."

Daddy sighed and walked over to her, hugging her and pecking her lips. I felt a small zing of jealously rumble in the bottom of my belly and had to hold myself together. 

"Calm down, darling. We'll be back in time for the party." Daddy said, sighing. 

"Don't forget, Arian is coming over for the party. Dress nice." She said, dismissing us. 

I looked down, my eyes sad. I can't stand the thought of Arian. Sure, any girl would die to be with him. But, he's just not what I want. I want to be with daddy only. 

~~  
As we arrived at daddy's work he put his arm around me. He led towards the office where I received several questionable looks from his employees. I tried to keep my eyes forward instead of looking down. 

Daddy smiled reassuringly at me as we arrived to his own office. He closed the door behind us and took in the bright room. He showed me to a small love seat where I could sit. 

"I want you to know..that I'm not mad about Arian--" Daddy began, sitting at his desk. 

I cut him off by saying, "I don't care about him. He doesn't matter to me." 

I stood from my seat and walked over to him, leaning over his desk a bit to peck his cheek.

"I only care about you..." I whispered, my eyes saddening. 

"My precious little girl.." He murmured, running his smooth fingers down my neck and to my shoulder. 

Daddy quickly composed himself as he got carried away. I could tell it was very hard for him to not bend me over his desk. I couldn't but grin. 

"Why don't you take some files to Claude for me, darling?" He asked, handing me a folder. 

I nodded, "Of course, daddy."

"You can stop at the restaurant downstairs and grab us some lunch and bring it back here." He suggested, watching me walk out. 

I shook my head, and walked down the hall after being directed by a secretary. I knocked on the door, and opened it when given consent. I looked at Claude and felt a small burst of disgust in him. 

"Oh, look who it is. My boss's little whore." He greeted rudely, "What do you want?"

I tended but, was to scared to retort, "I...was supposed to bring you these files."

I slowly walked over to him and set the folder on his desk. He looked at me with eyes of intention. 

"Tell me, are you still sleeping with your 'daddy'?" He teased, standing. 

I blanched and my cheeks turned pink. He made me feel ashamed for it. And in a normal situation that's how I should feel, but I don't. 

"Or? Are you looking for a new one? Because, you seemed quite happy when I was touching you." Claude said, leading his hand towards my breasts. 

I swatted his hand away quickly, wanting to leave, "I-I was in a position where I would take anything, I'm sure.."

"Anything? But, I hardly got to enjoy myself, missy." He snapped, pulling me back. 

My eyes widened. I knew exactly where this was going. And I hated to admit it. 

And Claude did that exact same thin that the man on ship did. And I felt awful. 

I rushed out of his office, my clothing sorted but, my makeup ruined. My mascara was running and my foundation had gotten wiped off. 

I stopped at the bathroom and fixed my makeup and hair. I got the lunch and walked back to daddy's office. I kept my walk steady and I made it so that he couldn't tell if anything bad happened. 

I walked into daddy's office, handing him his lunch quickly. I sat down at my seat and ate quietly, and typed up papers. 

Eventually daddy realized my quietness and watched me as I worked. I slowly looked up, becoming uncomfortable. 

"Is something wrong, daddy?" I asked, shifting 

"What happened?" He questioned, standing from his seat. 

"Nothing. Why?" I replied, trying to keep my voice from shaking. 

"Stand." He demanded.

I slowly stood and walked over to him. He got down and lifted my skirt. He stuck his hand inside my panties and felt around my entrance. When he pulled his hand out it had blood on it. Little dots of blood on his palm. I felt my eyes water and he turned me around to look at me. 

"I'm sorry daddy..." I whispered, my tears falling. 

"Who touched you?" He asked, cupping my cheeks. 

"Cl-Caude..."

He growled and grabbed my arm, dragging me with him as he stomped to Claude's office. He slammed open the door, and was practically steaming from ear to ear. 

"How dare you touch me daughter!!" Daddy snapped, glaring. 

I felt humiliated at the amount of people who could hear and who gathered towards the door to see. I looked down trying not cry. 

"I touched her, I know. But, not without her permission." Claude retorted, looking at him. 

I felt a flame fire up in my heart, and looked at him in anger. 

"I never gave you permission!! I tried to leave and you locked the door on me!!" I yelled, more tears falling. 

"Honey, you tempted me." Claude snapped, "You walk around with your large breasts and expect men to stay composed?!"

I looked down, suddenly realizing maybe that's why daddy does the things he does. Maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe he only likes my body...

I felt my breathing get stuck in my throat and I couldn't think or breathe. I sobbed loudly, just sinking down. I've had enough and I couldn't take it anymore. I broke...I broke right there in daddy's place of work...

Eventually my vision blacked and I woke in my bed at home with daddy and mother in the room. Daddy patted my forehead with a cold rag and kept my hair out of my face. Mother looked at me and all I could see what anger. She was angry with me. Any chance she had to be angry at me, she would take. It made me feel so bad. 

"Let me be alone with her for a moment, Alice." Daddy said, giving her a kiss. 

I wanted to take her taste of his lips. I wanted him to myself. It made me angry. So angry...

Mother hesitantly nodded and left the room. Daddy shut the door behind her and walked back over to me. I sat up, wether I was dizzy or not and I kissed him. I stuck my tongue inside his mouth to tango with his. I gripped his hair lightly, moaning a little. 

He pulled away after a bit, holding my waist. He looked at me lovingly, but worriedly. After all...I was still his little girl, lover or not. 

"You blacked out at the office.." Daddy said, caressing my cheek. 

"I know. I'm sorry for all of the trouble...I wasn't going to tell you what he did...I didn't want you to worry about me.." I whispered, looking down. 

"I would have found out eventually. I worry about you, because your my little girl. Your my baby, and I love you so much. I can't lose you." Daddy whispered back, pecking my nose. 

I don't think I was worried about daddy worrying, more like hating me for letting it happen. I was so afraid he would look at me with disgust and wouldn't want me anymore. It terrified me that he could hate me. 

I smiled up at him with lack of confidence. 

~~

 

Five months later and mother has re-arranged the ball with Arian. This time it was a ball instead of a party. 

I walked down the grand stair case of our manor and looked at all the people who were attending the ball. I saw daddy and mother standing and talking to a few of their rich friends. I scanned the crowd for any signs of the man I dreaded and saw none. So far. Then, as I walking towards mother and father I felt the familiar hand of Arians on my shoulder. I tensed slightly. 

"Good evening, Rose." He greeted, smiling down at me. 

"Good evening." I said quietly, looking away. 

I removed his hand from my shoulder and stepped away a bit. He knew I wanted nothing to do with him. Daddy and I are still as intimate as we usually are and I prefer him over Arian. 

"Come on, honey. Let me love you like a lover would." He said, pulling me close to him. 

I looked away, blushing lightly from the awkward position, "I don't want you to be my lover."

Arian frowned, and let me go. He looked at me, a fire building his hazel eyes. 

"We'll see. There's another man? What can he do? I'm sure I could pleasure you just as much." He snapped, clenching his hands into fists. 

I blanched at his words, "It has nothing to do with pleasuring.."

He growled and stormed off in another direction. I sighed and walked over to daddy. Daddy smiled and looked me over. He suddenly frowned and looked at mother. 

"Darling, isn't this dress a bit to..scandalous? Her breasts are to large to be wearing dresses that accentuate them." Daddy commented.

I blushed and folded my arms over my chest, "It's a perfectly beautiful dress."

"It's classy, my love. Rose fits classy attire not that jeans and hoodie look. Ugh, affreux." Mother said, scrunching her nose slightly. 

Daddy chuckled and nodded in agreement. It shocked me how well he could fake his love for one women and love the other perfectly. 

As the end neared, I was forced to dance with Arian. As we were dancing he suddenly stopped, and bent down on one knee. Almost everyone saw and stopped what they were doing. 

 

"Rose Michaelis, you are the most beautiful girl I know. Would you do me the honors of marrying me?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

 

He opened a box and I saw a large diamond ring. 

I felt my heart hammer and my hands shake. My whole body trembled and I couldn't function. My eyes watered with tears of misery and they quickly fell. 

I shook my head, whispering, "No..."

Arian took my hand anyways and slipped the ring on. Mother looked at me proudly and daddy looked at me sadly. But, I knew he understood when he saw the tear falling. 

I collapsed to my knees, and my thoughts all rushed in at once like a storm. I sobbed into my hands, my breathing shaky. I gasped desperately ,trying to breathe. Daddy quickly rushed over to me, getting down to my height. He lifted my chin, "Shh, honey. It's okay, it's okay..."

I sobbed louder, burying my face in his shoulder, "Please don't make me do this..."

Daddy took me home and walked me to my room. Mother said she was going to bed, so daddy stayed with me for a bit. 

He sat me down on my bed and looked down at the ring on my finger. 

"It means nothing, daddy. It doesn't mean a thing." I pleaded, and taking the ring off and letting it clatter on my nightstand. 

I pulled him down so he was flush against me. I wanted him so bad right now. I wanted him to love me and touch me. I wanted only him to make love to me. 

I stripped down, and he did too. He pressed his cock at my entrance and slowly pushed in. My back arched up and I moaned. He cupped my cheek and kissing me to hush my moans. He began thrusting and I gasped into the kiss. 

"I love you so much, daddy...oh god..I love it so much.." I moaned, cupping his cheek. 

He groaned, "I love you too, baby..so much.."

He hoisted my legs higher and thrusted faster. My moans got louder and I had to bite my lip to hold back the moans. 

He quickly pulled out, cumming on my belly, as my cum squirted out. I jerked my hips up and nearly screamed. I couldn't get enough of it, it was so fucking good. I panted and moaned. Eventually I was able to calm down. Daddy looked down at me, smiling. 

"Your so amazing..." Daddy whispered, kissing me softly. 

I held him close to my body, taking in his warmth and scent. I kissed him passionately. From the door I heard a gasp and quickly covered us. Mother...she caught us...

~~  
Chapter Six

I couldn't keep the tears back, they streamed down my face in a cascade. Daddy argued back and forth with mother. But, her attention was on me. She hated me now more than she had before. 

"Your a whore, Rose Michaelis!! I regret ever having you!! I thought I was blessed to have such a beautiful daughter, but now I know I'm not!! If you can steal your own father from me, you are a whore!!" She screamed, "Vous êtes une putain pécheresse, Rose!"

"She is not a whore, Alice!!" Daddy shouted back, "I made this choice on my own. I walked in on her changing!! She didn't ask me to her room to fuck her!! I made that choice on my own!!" 

"You should be ashamed, Sebastian! Do you know what this would do to our name?!" Mother yelled, "I don't care who you love, Rose, next week you are marrying Arian. In the morning we're all going to buy a dress, and everything you need."

Mother stormed out, dragging daddy behind her. She slammed my door shut and I burst into quiet sobs. I hate her...I know it's wrong. I do. I know I shouldn't love him, but I can't help it. 

~~

 

That awful week of my wedding came rushing like a wave. And before I knew it I found myself in the room being dressed in my wedding gown and having my hair and make up done. 

Mother looked at me with a stone cold expression, "I will let you have moment with your father. Arian will be moving in with us, so if you dare sneak around, he will surely find out."

I nodded slowly and watched her hair flip over her shoulder as she walked out. After a few moments of waiting daddy walked in, and smiled softly when looking at me. 

"As much as I wish the first time I see you in this is when your walking down the aisle for me...your still beautiful." Daddy said, walking over to me. 

He pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his shoulder, breathing in his strong scent. 

"I don't want to do this..." I whispered, "I can't do this, daddy..."

He rubbed my back, forcing me to look him in the eyes, "Yes you can. Honey, you have to promise that you will say yes to him...please. Say you will..."

"N-no...I can't! I can't...I don't want to say it. I can't say yes to him, daddy...!" I pleaded, shaking my head. 

My vision was clouded with tears of pure misery, and it took everything not to let them fall.

"Yes...yes you can...honey. Please, you have to say yes to him...I need you to. I need you to know that my love will never change and you will always mean everything to me." He whispered.

He pulled me close to him, kissing me. He sunk to the floor with me in his arms, kissing me with so much passion, I could have melted. I kissed back urgently, feeling every spark of love I should. I moaned softly into the kiss, tangling my fingers in his inky hair. I tangoed with his tongue, before taking his hand, and leading it down towards my nether region. I wanted to feel him touch me just one more time. Just incase sneaking around truly wasn't possible. He rubbed his fingers up and down the outside of my panties and watched my breathless expression of pleasure. I gripped his shoulder and kissed him to hold moans back. His tongue searched the wet cavern of my mouth, and danced with my own tongue. His breathing was just a uneven as mine, as he rubbed faster, making me half lay on the carpet. I held onto his neck, moaning into the kiss. I felt my cum wet my panties and made a noise. Hopefully, they would be dry before Arian got what he wanted. I couldn't handle the pleasure and tilted my head back, moaning breathlessly. Daddy held me close to his body, trying to hush me with a kiss. I knew he was terrified we would get caught, and I was too. But, I just wanted him so bad that I would do anything to get it. He pulled away from the kiss to look down into my eyes. 

“My precious little girl is getting married…I can't believe I have to walk you down the aisle to another man…” Daddy whispered, nuzzling my neck. 

“Oh daddy…one day you'll be able to see me walking down the aisle to you..I swear on it.” I whispered, nuzzling him back. 

Daddy smiled and lifted me so that I was standing, and looked like nothing ever even happened. Daddy smiled and took my arm in his, handing me my bouquet of roses. 

~~  
“Do you, Rose Michaelis, take Arian Salazar to be your lawfully wedded Husband?” The man asked, his voice spreading through the large building. 

“Yes..” I murmured, my voice hardly there. 

Nobody but, mother and father knew I was being forced to do this. That it was hard for me to smile and keeping the tears at bay was a battle of its own. 

"Do you, Arian Salazar, take Rose Michaelis to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The man asked again, looking at Arian. 

“I do.” Arian informed, smiling at me. 

I tried to force a smile back, but couldn't. I couldn't do a thing that meant betraying daddy. 

"You may kiss the bride." The man finally said. 

I dreaded this moment and it took everything in me not to pull back and cry. I felt a tear fall, and I knew only daddy would know that it was a tear of pure sadness. Arians lips met mine and lingered for far to long. When he did pull away, it's because he knew I wasn't going to respond to it. He glared slightly at me, before snatching my hand into his and walking back down the aisle. Daddy looked at me with a false smile and mother had a proud smile on. 

I shook more as the reception came. I danced with Arian, and his hand a tight grip on my waist. I felt empty and hollow, like my heart had frozen and clattered to my belly. 

I was allowed to dance with daddy and he held me in a protective manner, as if to let Arian know I'm still his little girl. I could feel my eyes watering and I squeezed his shoulder. 

"I...don't want to do this..." I whispered, "He's going to expect me to have sex with him, and I can't. I can't do it..."

Daddy frowned, and pecked my forehead, "It'll be alright honey..." 

I felt my tears slip down my cheeks, and daddy had to wipe them with his hand. Even then, nobody could notice that I was an unhappy bride. That I was sixteen and wanted nothing to do with a twenty year old man. I felt shaky and my legs felt like sticks of butter. I almost fell down, but daddy kept me up. He rubbed my back comfortingly, and kissed my cheek. 

"My beautiful little princess." He whispered, swaying with me, "I don't want to ever let you go. I don't want to let any man ever touch you. I want to keep you all to myself..."

"I know..." I whispered, "I don't want him...I want you..."

Out the corner of my eye I could see mother glaring with a fire of pure hatred. I quickly pulled away from daddy, looking down. 

"I'll be at home tonight. If you hear anything please...don't check on me..." I whispered, rushing off to Arian's side like asked. 

~~  
That night Arian pinned me down to my bed and looked own at me with pure intentions. 

"A-Arian...please..I don't want to.." I whispered, my eyes watering.

"Why don't you let me touch you?! Why?! Who do you love?! Your not supposed to love anyone but me, Rose!!" He screamed, slapping me. 

I whispered, looking down. I tried to sit up, but he knocked me down. I sobbed quietly, covering my face. He stood me up roughly, and tore my dress off of my body. I covered myself, and he looked at me in awe. 

He pulled my arms away from my breasts and sucked on them. I whimpered, trying to kick him off of me. I sobbed quietly, about to speak, but then he smashed his lips against mine. I felt him pressing his fingers against my entrance and I sobbed harder. I couldn't cum when someone else was touching me, and I was afraid that would make him angrier than he is now. 

He thrusted his fingers into me so hard, I almost screamed. He pried my legs apart and worked his fingers as fast as he could. I couldn't cum...it didn't feel like anything special to me. It didn't make me feel good, it made me feel awful. 

"Cum Rose!" He ordered, digging his nails into my thigh, "Cum!"

I shook my head, sobbing, "I-I can't...!"

Arian took his fingers out, and glares up at me, "Good thing...I brought all of my stuff with me. I have a toy that'll force you to cum. Isn't that great?"

He leaned down and kissed my stomach, making me cringe. I wanted to die..I wanted to get out. Arian stood fully and walked over to a silky bag. He unties the gray ribbon around it and pulled out a toy that had a thick long thing connected to a handle and a big ball at the top of it. He pressed a button and it began vibrating. He turned me over so that I was laying on my belly, and shoved the toy inside of me. I screamed in pain, sobbing loudly. 

After a moments of pain, cum began squirting out of my pussy. I screamed into the blankets, the cum completely uncontrollable. It dripped down my thighs and soaked the bed. 

~~  
By the time Arian left my bedroom, his cum was all over me. It was on my breasts, belly, legs, thighs, and on the bed. I sobbed quietly, burying my face in the pillow beside my head. 

After awhile I heard my door open and saw daddy come in. He quickly picked me up, and brought me into his arms. I sobbed loudly into his chest, practically begging him to make it stop. 

"I don't want to do this anymore...I can't take it..!" I begged, pulling on his shirt. 

Daddy petted my hair down and held me close, "Shh...Shh baby girl..."


End file.
